justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Just Create
|allapp = }}Just Create is a feature in , , , , , and . It is exclusive for Xbox 360. In this feature, players can dance to any song in the game and make their own dance routine. Then they can share it online. In , Coach Me mode must first be unlocked through Ubisoft Club. How It Works When you select a song to play in Just Create, you will have to stand in front of the Kinect sensor. The sensor will pick up your every move. You can make up your own routines for either half the length of the song, or the full song. The game judges you on how much energy you have while dancing. You can either get a: *Cool - You need to put more effort into it *Nice - You put a little effort *Great - You put in more energy but not the most effort you can. *Super - You put in amazing amounts of effort Once finished you will able to save your songs directly to your storage device on your Xbox 360. Once saved you can play your routines with friends. The exception however is there are no Gold Moves or pictograms. You can also post a maximum of 10 routines online for the world to play. How to use Just Create on Kinect for Xbox 360 - Just Dance 3 Different Modes In the menu there are multiple options to customize your experience. They include... Coach Me Coach Me is a mode in which the actual dancer from the song appears behind you as you dance. You are supposed to follow the dancer the best you can. The pictograms do appear at the bottom of the screen when you are recording but they do not appear in the final product when you have fully recorded the footage and viewed it again. Dance Off In this mode the player takes turns playing the real song and making up there own routines. The routine from the original song goes first and you would play it like a normal routine but, at some points of the song the game records you for about 6 seconds, then the routine goes on as normal; those recorded parts reappear whenever the same part of the song is repeated (for example, if you are recorded during the first chorus, your performance will be shown again in the second one). These are the only Routines you cannot upload. Freestyle This mode allows you to pick a song and dance in whatever way you want. There are no guidelines, you just make your own routine from scratch. Gallery In this section, you can view and play the songs that you made and you can discover other online players routines as well. Shareable Songs These are the songs you can upload online. *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Boogie Wonderland'' *''Boom'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Forget You'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''I’m So Excited'' *''Jamaican Dance'' (Mashup) *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Mamasita'' *''Marcia Baila'' (PAL region exclusive) *''Pata Pata'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Spectronizer'' *''Take On Me'' *''The Master Blaster'' *''Think'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Venus'' Trivia *Sometimes a glitch involving the dance ending the second it is started up occurs. Upon a second viewing, it presents as a scrambled mess of white and light blue pixels. *The color scheme of the player s in-game silhouette depends on the original coach. *In the Kids ''and ''Disney Party series, the frame depends on the song you chose. **In Disney Party, the logo of the movie or TV show will appear on the frame. *The how-to video instructs the player to go to justdanceplanet.com to see the uploaded routines. **As of March 4, 2017, the site redirects to the official Ubisoft website. *As of November 11, 2017, the ability to upload Just Create routines is no longer functioning due to the closure of internet features. Gallery Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-16.53.jpg|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' Screenshot.just-dance-3.1280x720.2011-12-11.46.jpg|''Spectronizer'' Videos Trailers Just Dance 3 - Just Create Trailer (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii) Gameplays Just Dance 3 Baby One More Time Dance Off 4-Player Gameplay! Just Dance 3 Just Create My choreographer of dance all nite 2 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Create Lisa Cheoreographer 2 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance 3 Just Create Nancys Choreography 3 stars 2 players xbox 360 Just Dance Kids 2014 Just Create My Choreographer a pirate you shall be 3 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Disney Party Just Create My Choreography Under the sea 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Disney Party 2 Be Our Guest Just Create 1 star Xbox One Kinect References Site Navigation es:Just Create